Anger is Red, Love is green
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Slight Yaoi, LinkxLuigi. Mario has always had advantages over Luigi. Luigi's had enough. Rated M for language. Criticism allowed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Super Smash Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Super Smash Brothers. SSB is copyrighted to Nintendo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was late at night. The plumber, clad in his green pyjamas, was staring at a computer screen at some complicated work he had to do. It was about 2:30 in the morning, and he knew he shouldn't be up this late at night.

He stared, mind-numbingly and drearily, at the computer screen, which showed a load of bills the Smashers had to pay. He was in charge of all the money management at the manor, and it was his job to sort out all the expenses and to arrange the totals and payments. He sighed, scrolling down the page, reading more prices of bills.

There was a sudden bump as the door opened. Luigi, panicking, minimized the document, and wheeled around to face the intrusion, "Y-yes?"

"Caught you…" Came a sneering voice from the door, and Luigi sighed, reckognizing it as Mario's. The elder plumber walked in, grinning evilly, "I caught you again, Luigi…"

"S-so?" Luigi snapped angrily, "Go away!"

"Not looking at dirty images again, are you?" Mario's grin grew even wider, as he approached Luigi. Unfortunately, due to Luigi's poor eye condition, he couldn't see in the dark.

"Leave me alone, Mario," Luigi growled, "Go away."

"Now why would I do that?" Mario sneered, "After all… what do you have to hide?"

"…" Luigi frowned. Mario was always doing this to him, taking advantage of him, being oldest. Being the oldest power gave him, what Mario believed was, 'an authoritive power over Luigi', which basically meant, 'Luigi, I'm better than you'. This also made him receive an ego that had encountered a mega mushroom.

"Anything of yours is anything of mine…" Mario grinned, "Y'know, brotherly sharing, and all…"

"There is no brotherly sharing in my room like there's none in yours," Luigi snapped, "You can't just use my things without me being able to use the things in yours!"

"Ah, but Luigi," Mario began to laugh, "You fail to remember that I'm older. The older doesn't have to share if he doesn't want to…"

"But then that means—"

"However," Mario turned to him, "Bigger brother gets to choose over little brother, so therefore I can choose what I want to borrow and what I want to do in your room…"

"That's not fair!" Luigi growled, angrily, "I can choose just as much as you can!"

"Sure, whatever…" Mario turned away, beginning to walk out of the room, "…Fatty."

"Hypocrite…" Luigi muttered, sitting back at his computer chair, and turning back to his work.

"Oh? What was that?" Luigi tensed as Mario approached again, "Hypocrite, am I? Look who's talking!" Mario began to laugh, "You're fatter than me! A LOT fatter!"

"If I'm fat," Luigi gave his brother a death glare, "Then you're straight!"

"…" Luckily for Luigi, Mario was slow, so he quickly got ready for the weekly punch-up session.

And it came without fail.

"Wait, I get it now!" Mario cried, growing mad, "You BASTARD!!" With that, he lunged at his brother, punching him in the face with his right fist, then his left. Luigi toppled off of the chair, putting his hands in the judo-style 'block position', but it failed. Mario got around this, and gave an uppercut to Luigi's chin, sending him reeling backwards. He then kicked him in the ribs, causing a grunt of pain.

Luigi cowered in fear. Every week, this would happen at least once. Mario would take advantage of him, and bully him for sheer fun. Luigi had grown sick and tired of it, time after time, and had thought he'd escaped from it when he entered the Brawl mansion. But to no avail – Mario always found a way around it, coming in when everyone else was asleep or not around, and always finding some reason to beat up his younger brother.

Soon enough, Mario stopped his assault on Luigi, laughing a cruel laugh, "You're pathetic… you can't even stand up for yourself…" He turned, ready to leave, but then changed his mind, and turned back, "Oh yeah, and if you tell anyone that I'm gay or whatever you said, then I'll tell your secret to the whole mansion."

"N-no…" Luigi growled weakly, his eyes brimming with tears of pain, "D-don't… don't you dare!"

"I dare!" Mario turned, "I'll tell everyone you love him, and they'll all laugh at you!" He then put on a high pitched voice, imitating his brother, _"Oh, Link! Oh, I want it now! Oh, give it to me! I love you!"_

At this, Luigi snapped. He stood up, picking up his computer chair by the legs, and wielding it over his head. Mario froze, staring at the chair, "You wouldn't—"

"Get the FUCK out of MY ROOM."

Luigi was never angry. Sure, a bit annoyed at times, but never angry. His eyes were burning, his face contorted with fury, his body shaking with anger.

Mario began to laugh, "Stupid dumb-ass, you can't even see me! How do you reckon to hit—" Mario froze, as the chair swung down, the legs missing him by inches, "HOLY SHIT!!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU BITCH!!" Luigi screamed, and swung at Mario again, who dived out of the door, running for his life. Luigi, now seething with rage, pelted after him, the chair aloft over his shoulder.

There was a disgruntled cry of "SHUT UP!!" From down the other end of the corridor, but Luigi payed it no attention. He knew swinging wouldn't hit Mario, that was out of the question.

So he threw it.

There was a deafening bang that cut the silent darkness like a gunshot. Mario screamed, and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him and leaning on it, hoping to keep Luigi out. Luigi grabbed the chair, which had fallen by the door, and began to use it as a battering ram, trying to break down the door to his brother's room.

A light flicked on at the end of the corridor, and voices were heard.

"What's with the banging…?"

"Turn it down, will ya?"

"Some of us are trying to— HOLY—!!"

The Smashers who were up all stared at the demented Luigi, repeatedly smashing against Mario's door, trying to break it down. Instantly, Fox reacted and ran down the corridor to halt Luigi in his actions, "Luigi, what're you— GYAH!!" Fox was forced back by the chair being swung at him, almost smashing into his face, "LUIGI!!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!" Screamed the deranged plumber as he began to lash at the door again with the battered chair, creating even louder bangs.

Soon, all of the Smashers had made it to the source of the commotion, and were all gawking at the scene in front of them.

Luigi swung the chair at the door again and again, still aiming to break the door down. He raised it up for another blow, when someone wrenched the chair from his hands. He wheeled around to see Ganondorf clutching the chair, and Marth darting in front of him, grabbing Luigi by the shoulders and hoisting him up. Luigi struggled feebly, then he died down, his eyes becoming regular, filled with fear and sadness.

"Luigi, what happened to you?" Marth questioned, shaking him, "Answer me!"

At that moment, seeing the rest of the Smashers, Luigi lost it, and burst into uncontrollable sobs, his face turned away from them. Slowly, Marth lowered him down to a sitting position, where the plumber promptly curled up into the foetal position, still crying.

"Luigi…" A new voice appeared, which Luigi recognized. Link lowered himself to the ground, speaking soft words to the plumber, "Luigi, can you tell me what happened?"

Luigi shook his head, then answered through sobs, "…M-Ma-Mario… M-M-Mario did it…" He began to cry again, looking away from Link.

Link immediately understood. Link had known about Mario's 'nightly game' but had been too afraid to mention it for Luigi's sake. Luigi said that if Mario found out anyone knew about it, he'd kill him. Link stood, and barged past the Smashers to his room. A few seconds later, he came back, the Master Sword in its sheath strapped over his shoulder. He walked up to Mario's door, and swung round, kicking it.

"Mario," Link began in a deathly tone, "If you don't open this door within ten seconds, I'm going to MAKE YOU OPEN IT!!" With that, he unsheathed the Master Sword, "ONE!"

On the other side of the door, Mario frowned in a mixture of annoyance and fear. Why weren't they mad at Luigi for waking them? Why weren't they yelling and screaming at him?

That had been Mario's initial plan, to make the Smashers mad at Luigi, then he could begin to torment Luigi even more, even exploit money out of him.

Mario didn't find it unfair. He deserved the money. He was much more famous that Luigi, and much more popular – He was Nintendo's official mascot!

"FIVE! SIX!" Link continued to count, holding his sword steady above his head, ready to cut the door in two, "SEVEN!"

Mario knew what he had to do. He had to escape. He looked at the window, which was unlocked. He grinned, and got ready to bolt.

"NINE!" Link cried, leaning back, "TEN!!" And with the final number, he swung the sword down, cutting through the wood effortlessly. At the same time, Mario dived away, ready to make his escape. Unfortunately for him, the unhinged half of the door flew after him, colliding with the back of his head, which knocked him to the floor with a grunt.

Link stepped into the room, followed by Marth and Ganondorf, who all glowered at Mario, especially Link, who's temple was throbbing. The other Smashers, all except Luigi, stared into the room, looking at Mario.

"He did it!" Cried Mario instantly, "He attacked me!"

"MARIO!!" Link screamed, making everyone back away in fear, even Mario, "I know what you were doing! You were tormenting Luigi again, Weren't you?!"

"N-no, I—"

"SHUT UP!!" Cried Link, swinging his blade at Mario, who winced away from it, "I know about you and your nightly 'punch-ups'! I know all about it! DON'T LIE TO ME!!" Link stormed even closer to Mario, who cowered against the wall.

"You got it all wrong," Began Mario, "I went in to give him a chat, when—"

"OH REALLY?!" Link screamed again, making everyone take a step back again, "AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM?!"

Mario quivered. The hero of Time with his blade is one thing, but the Hero of Time, half-dressed with a look that could kill was another. Link suddenly grabbed Mario, hoisting him up against the wall, glowering and breathing heavily.

"Do you think that Luigi would try to kill all by himself? Do you think Luigi would cry this badly without a reason?" Link's anger grew to breaking point, "LOOK AT HIM, MAN, LOOK!! YOU'VE DRIVEN HIM TO A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!"

At this, Link turned to the Smashers, "Someone get Master Hand! He needs to know!" Instantly, several Smashers bolted off to Master Hand's office, "Meanwhile, I'm taking Luigi back to his room." Link walked out of the room, and carefully picked up Luigi. The younger plumber didn't struggle, he was completely exhausted. Link carried him to his room, and yelled back; "Marth, Ganondorf, Ike, if he tries to run, kill him!"

"Y-you wouldn't!" Mario yelled, but Marth drew Falchion, which he had because he slept with it next to his bed.

"One move, and you're history," Marth snarled as Ganondorf cracked his knuckles. Mario gulped, and shrank back.

Meanwhile, in Luigi's room, Link tucked him into his bed, and then turned to the computer. He looked at it, then kneeled down in front of it, since there was no chair. He told the computer to save the document onto Luigi's desktop, and then closed the computer down. He turned, and walked over to the still sobbing plumber, and put an arm round him, "Luigi…"

"L-Link…" Luigi gulped, holding up a hand, which Link took to reassure him of his safety, "…I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?" Link asked, taking the other hand and smoothing his hair down, "It's not your fault, it's your sick bastard for a brother's fault, not yours."

"It's not that," Luigi began to compose himself, "It's that… I've been keeping a secret from everyone, which Mario was going to use…" He sniffed, and closed his eyes, "…To blackmail me with…"

"What is it?" Link questioned, "I promise I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Link crossed his hand across his heart, and rested the other on the edge of the bed, "Cross my heart."

"Well, Link…" Luigi looked away, blushing furiously, even though it was hard to see it in the dark, "I'm…"

"Hm?"

"…I'm… I'm gay, Link."

Link frowned. So that was why Mario was tormenting him. That was why he had such an advantage over his younger brother, "Luigi…"

"I'm sorry…" Luigi felt like crying again, but Link rested a hand on his shoulder, "Wh-what?"

"It's Okay to love another guy, Luigi," Link nodded, slowly, "I think you're really brave by admitting it, man."

"R-really?" Luigi's heart raced, "But… it's the problem of who I love… that he was using…"

"Who do you love, then?" Link pressed. He knew he was being too harsh on the plumber, and added, "You don't have to say if you don't want to, Luigi."

"It's…" Luigi looked away, then back at him, "…You, Link."

There was silence in the room, as Link's face became unreadable, and Luigi knew he shouldn't have said it, "I'm sorry, Link, I shouldn't have—" He felt a finger press against his lips, and he looked up to see Link, smiling down at him, "…Link?"

"Luigi…" Link leaned closer to him, "You know something?"

"N-no, what…?"

"I love you too." Link pressed his lips against the plumber's ones, and Luigi felt himself melt away. All the stress and the trouble of tonight washed off of him in that one moment.

Link finally broke apart, and tucked Luigi into the covers, "Goodnight, Luigi. Love you."

"Love you too, Link…" Whispered the plumber, who almost instantly began to snore quietly. Link smiled, and closed the door behind him as he left.

Luigi slept soundly that night, undisturbed, peaceful.

And that was how it would stay.

Forever.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Okay, some notes. This is my first Yaoi/angsty thing. I sucked, I know. And I specialize in weird pairings, so don't give me that look.**

**Anyway, for all you fans of my stories, I have some news – Golden Shadow is on hold for a bit, since I have three fairly good rasons. First off, I'm getting Brawl (WEWT) on the 27th of June. Second, I'm going to Scotland in a short while. Third, I have two works I need doing first.**

**Stay tuned.**

**+Regii+**


End file.
